


Want No Beef

by luxi99



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hyungwon is loved he's just a dummy like we all are, Hyunwoo is just kinda there, I'm Sorry, Kihyun is a beauty guru, changkyun is a cover artist, dont worry its not angsty, help him pls, hyungwon dances, hyungwon is a mess, minor depression, thats why minhyuk is his best friend, there aint enough hyungkyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxi99/pseuds/luxi99
Summary: An unseen collaboration between two popular YouTubers has the whole fandoms up in flames.“so like, how much do you know about dancing?” “uhh… I can twerk?”Or the au in which monbabies are YouTubers andHyungkyun are oblivious little shits.(Sorry I'm not good with summaries)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> I've been working on this for a while and I really wanted to post this because there isn't enough hyungkyun content and I cry. When I had it thought out it seemed funny to me in my head I swear but I guess I don't have humor :')
> 
> Enjoy this mess pls

It was just another normal day for Changkyun. Kihyun was locked up in his room reviewing some new skin care products and not surprisingly there was Hyunwoo rummaging through his kitchen. Yep. Just another normal day. 

His phone which was thrown somewhere on the couch went off with a ping of a notification. Followed by more pings. And all of a sudden all that could be heard through the apartment was a sequence of a bunch of notifications going off.  
Changkyun’s wines followed along with grunts of annoyance. So much for a normal day he hopped to have.

“Hyuuunggg! Make it stop!” was all Changkyun could say in this situation. He didn't want to get up and see what it was that was making a fuss on Twitter. Hyunwoo came up from the kitchen with a sandwich in hand as he looked for Changkyun’s phone, seeing as he was rolled into a little ball on the couch. With the phone finally being on silent Hyunwoo stood in front of Changkyun giving him a look. 

“Let's just wait it out for a few more days. I’m sure it'll be over in no time.” Changkyun said looking up at Hyunwoo. 

“No, you've seen just how bad it's gotten. A week has passed Changkyun. You have to do something or else Kihyun will chop your head off.” 

Changkyun knows. He knows he's let the problem grow the longer he ignores it. He knows that sooner or later Kihyun would murder him with all the fuss it had been causing for the past days. But Changkyun is scared of what would happen if he speaks up. Being a YouTuber was tough. Who knew a fandom award would result in a mess? 

Hosted by TwitterKorea, the idea was that among the YouTubers with a big enough fan base there would be a fun award held. The YouTuber with the best fandom would get their own emoticon on twitter. Changkyun being one of the best creators out there of course was included in the lineup. His fandom, the Swagnaes, had consistently voted through his given hashtag making it to the final round. Along with them another well known and loved YouTuber’s fandom, Royalties, had made it. In that moment all the fun had been replaced by tension and competitiveness. At some point Swagnaes were in the lead with a huge gap. The last day everyone was on edge with neither fandoms giving up. Swagnaes where obviously winning, but then, all of a sudden Royalties won. By one vote. With the tension still being there of course a comment accusing Royalties of hacking the system resulted in all hell breaking loose. 

The fandoms started to attack each other, it was a brawl, an internet fight with both sides out for blood. What made this whole mess even worse was the fact that both YouTubers were dragged in as well. Imagine walking down the street only to be grabbed and pulled into a fight simply because you were friends with some guy named Chad who grabbed the last piece of cake at the school cafeteria. As ridiculous as the scenario seems, that's exactly how Changkyun became involved as well. 

Changkyun’s notifications have been nothing but fanwar attacks directed at either him or the other YouTuber. However his main issue was that Kihyun had threatened to kill him for the past four days. Sure, the fanwar was a problem, but Kihyun's threats were even more of an issue given that they lived under the same roof. The probability of Changkyun dying in a homicide was very high at this point. 

Hyunwoo was right. It was time he did something. 

But what can Changkyun do to bring the fandoms at peace if not together at the very least?

 

At four in the morning Hyungwon found himself awake. He hadn't been able to have enough sleep for the past week. His outer appearance may have been calm, but internally he was a mess. How was he supposed to be happy his Royalties got the best fandom award when two fandoms were at each other’s throats? All Hyungwon wanted right now was to be able to get online, enjoy some memes, and not see fire and ice clashing. He was meme deprived at this point. 

He needed a solution to all this mess. He needed help. 

He decided to ask his friend for help. 

What better way to call for a friend than to wake them up at ass o’clock in the morning? Unlocking his phone Hyungwon decided to call his dancing soulmate, Jung Hoseok. A few rings were heard and after a longass time his friend picked up half awake. 

“Hello?”  
“...”  
“Who’s this?” a groggy voice continued.  
“Your favorite dancer.”  
“Jungkookie?” responded a more awake Hoseok.  
“what? No, you told me I- whatever, fam look at your caller ID” hyungwon face palmed. His little cold heart was broken at finding out he wasn't his friend’s favorite.  
“Hyungwon? why the fuck are you calling me at this ungodly time??” Hoseok sounded more awake. Great. Hyungwon needed help and he needed it asap.  
“I couldn't sleep, haven't been able to for a while now. Can you help me? What can you do to get two fandoms to at least tolerate each other?”  
“is this about the Twitter drama?”  
Hyungwon nodded, forgetting he was on a call.  
“how bad is the situation?” Hoseok seemed to know what he meant.  
“Bad, the fans are savages. I never wanted any beef with anyone! Not only is my peace and quiet disturbed but so are others who aren't directly involved.” He sighed.  
“i don’t know,” a yawn escaped Hoseok’s mouth, “maybe a collab or something.”  
“what do you mean?”  
“maybe an interaction between the channels could get them to call truce.” 

Hyungwon went silent thinking about his friend’s suggestion. It was a good idea if it all went right, but it could also easily make matters worse if none of the sides were pleased by it.

“Hyungwon?”  
“yeah?”  
“can I go back to sleep now?”  
“yeah, thanks fam.”  
“you're lucky I'm such a nice, amazing, CARING, person you hoe.” Hyungwon smiled at that. He sure was lucky, had he called someone else they probably wouldn't have helped.  
“yeah? Love you too man, bye have a nice sleep.” Ending the call Hyungwon felt a bit of his stress leave him. With his head a bit clearer he decided to try to sleep, he’ll figure out the rest in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try to upload once a week.  
> Now that I have one more week of school writing this should be easier and I'll hopefully have more free time before I start college.

Munching on Cocoa Puffs Hyungwon scrolled through YouTube. He needed to go through IMStudio’s channel in order to figure out what he could do. At this point he was just rewatching videos of the YouTuber, IM as he went by. 

He stumbled upon IMStudio’s cover of ZionT’s Eat and the guy’s soft baritone voice had him melting. The fact that IM was receiving hate had him feeling guilty. Nevermind the hate he got, that never bothered him. Hyungwon just didn't want any of this troubling IM. As a fellow YouTuber of course, he was most definitely not a fan.

Considering that they were both music channels, with Hyungwon focusing on dance, the collab was an easy one. They could do a collaboration with music being the bridge to connect them. The only problem now was how to reach out to IM. 

Should I tweet at him?   
No… that could create chaos.   
Dm? How do I say I want to collab out of the blue? What if he doesn't like me? 

With his bowl of Coco Puffs now empty Hyungwon piled it atop dirty dishes from last night. He’ll clean up later. Now was not the time to worry about dirty dishes while his YouTube career was at stake. 

☆☆☆

“Hyuuuung!”

“CHANGKYUN I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO SHAVE YOU BALD IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!”

“But hyuuung!” 

“PLEASE! JUST LET ME SLEEP!”

Kihyun had been sound asleep away in dreamland. Buried comfortably under his blankets feeling like he was on the clouds.

At 8 in the morning, to his dismay, he found himself being shaken awake by Changkyun. What kind of asshole wakes someone up when they were clearly in deep sleep, on a WEEKEND?! Turns out that Changkyun was just that kind of asshole. 

Kihyun loved Changkyun. He honestly did. But the kid was annoying when he was being- annoying. Kihyun’s toleration was only so much, and when being shaken awake like a rag doll his toleration had surpassed it's limit. 

“Hyung!” Changkyun kept whining and shaking him all the while Kihyun shoved his head under the pillow and kicked at him. Finally snapping Kihyun got up and dragged Changkyun out of his bedroom and down the hallway to the front door. Pushing Changkyun outside he slammed the door shut and locked it. No way in hell was Kihyun going to put up with Changkyun’s shenanigans this early in the morning.

“Wait hyung! I really need your help!” Changkyun got up against the door.  
“Not listening!”  
“Well, if you're going to lock me out at least hand me my shoes and my phone!”   
In a few seconds the door opened up startling Changkyun only to have a backpack and shoes thrown at him. Door slamming shut with a click once again. 

Kihyun went back to bed turning his oil diffuser on and some soft lulling music to help him get back to sleep. The scent of lavender soon filling the room and calming him down sending him to dreamland once again.

Changkyun on the other hand was standing outside his shared apartment staring at the backpack thrown at him. Inside there was a change of clothes, a bag of cookies, a travel sized toothpaste, a brand new toothbrush, and his wallet and phone which seemed to have been thrown in last minute. Leave it to Kihyun to have a little kit ready for when he kicks out Changkyun.

Now in shoes he decided he would go look for Hyunwoo for help since Kihyun couldn't get his grouchy ass up and help him. 

☆☆☆

Hyunwoo is the embodiment of “go with the flow". Therefore it is no surprise that he let Changkyun in without much thought. Sure he probably questioned the bag in hand and he probably silently judged him, but at this point in their friendship he was quite used to Changkyun and Kihyun’s antics. 

“He kicked you out, didn't he?”  
“Yep.”

Changkyun walked in and made himself at home, he sat at the kitchen table and pulled out a bag of pancakes and egg McMuffins he had gotten from McDonald's on his way to Hyunwoo’s. Patting on the seat in front of him he gestured at Hyunwoo to join him. “So I need your help, since Kihyun is too cranky and useless at the moment.” Changkyun took a bite of his pancakes. “I know that H.One’s channel is focused on dance and occasional vlogs. So it got me thinking, since I don't personally have any beef with him we could maybe collab. And maybe the fans would calm down.” Hyunwoo was listening reaching for another McMuffin. “I just don't know how to reach him and I don't know how I'm gonna go about this.”

“You realize I’m also a dance channel?” Hyunwoo said between chews. 

“Hyung, not to be rude but me collabing with you is not gonna solve anything. I need ideas fam.” Changkyun brushed off Hyunwoo’s statement like it wasn't of use.

“No, Changkyun what I meant is that as a dance channel, and one of the big ones at that, I have connections to others.” Hyunwoo sighed. “I can easily reach out to H.One.”

Changkyun took a minute to let Hyunwoo’s words sink in. “WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER IF YOU GOT THOSE CONNECTIONS???”

“That's because you never asked.”

“Your favorite dongsaeng is over here struggling and you don't even offer to help! Take a fucking hint hyung!” Changkyun throws his egg McMuffin on the table.

Standing up to get a glass of juice Hyunwoo turns to the whining kid. “First of all, you're not Jooheon. Secondly you still never asked.” He smirked down at him. 

“Ok! Fine!” Changkyun stood up grabbing the glass of juice from Hyunwoo and finishing it. “I’m cancelling you and Kihyun.” He stomped off to the living room. 

“Kyunnie, you can't get rid of us that easily.” Hyunwoo sits down next to Changkyun laughing.

Changkyun screams.   
He gives up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had more of Changkyun's side of the story so far, I'll write more of Hyungwon next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little about Hyungwon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes hello, this chapter is all about Hyungwon. More notes at the end~

_Hey, umm I'm the guy from IMStudio and like I just wanna say that I wanna do a collab. And that I don't hate you just fyi. Btw I got your digits from Hyunwoo hyung cuz apparently he knows you and he never told me until like today. I'm not a creep._

“ GSHSGJKW!”

“Hyungwon what even? Can't I eat in peace?”

“Shut up Min! Stop letting yourself in my house for fucks sake!”

Hyungwon was about to take a bath after realizing that his hair was getting greasy and that dry shampoo wasn't gonna cut it after five days of not showering. He also realized wet wipes would only help you so much till they ran out. It was time he washed himself and he was going to do so until his phone alerted him a message from an unknown number had come through.

Hyungwon couldn't processes the fact that IM had messaged him first and that Hyunwoo knew him. That fucker never helped and liked to watch them suffer till the very end if you weren't Jooheon. He’d complained to him about his distress and never once did he say anything about knowing IM.

_**[IM]** Hello? I see you've read my message. Pls collab I don't bite :( don't listen to whatever Hyunwoo says bc I certainly most definitely do not bite._

If Hyungwon was silent trying to figure out how to respond to the first message then he was even more stuck at the one that followed. What has Hyunwoo done to IM for him to add his? He's blaming Hyunwoo for this person’s weird personality bc anyone associated with a carefree gentle giant weirdo like Hyunwoo is most definitely weird as well.

_Yeah hi, sorry but I was thinking of how to respond but I guess I'll respond like this. Yeah I'd like to collab and yeah Hyunwoo never said anything about this either so yeah fuck him._

_**[IM]** _ _Great! I'm relieved that we both want to collab then. Btw yes fuck him Hyunwoo watched me suffer in silence and didn't say anything till today. Probably bc I bought breakfast today he said something._

 _Typical Hyunwoo._ _Alright so when do you want to meet up?_

 _ **[IM]** Right. _ _Well I'm assuming we both live in Seoul, and well tomorrow i kinda want to do nothing so how about the day after?_

_Yeah that's fine, I don't wanna do anything tomorrow either now that we agreed to collab. That lifts a load of stress off my shoulders. Btw I'm so sorry you have to receive hate, my Royalties aren't that bad but ugh they take these awards too seriously I'm so sorry for that._

_**[IM]** no it's ok I totally get it. My Swagnaes are the same so it's ok. We just gotta help them into becoming hate free or something. I hope this can help them become friends. Am I hopping for too much?_

_No no, so do I. Well it was nice to meet you IM but I gotta go so later!_

_**[IM]** Same By3_

Did that really just happen??? Oh bless the Lord that Hyungwon’s problems are on the way of being solved! His little socially awkward self was so glad that he didn't have to reach out first. Now he could finally take a bath and get a bit of more rest for the day after tomorrow.

“Minhyuk can you like not make a mess in my living room???”

“No, it's a must do for a best friend to trash their best friend’s place. Besides you have a huge ass place that demands for it to be lived in to feel less lonely fam.”

Hyungwon walked to his bathtub for a good soaking as he listened to Minhyuk's talking from where he was playing some VR game. He sighed as he dipped into warm water. Now that felt nice, to finally be able to relax a bit.

“by the way I'm spending the night over fam. I'm here to lighten up your mood after all this drama since I’m finally free for a bit.”

“Yeah? Sure let me play after I get out.”

Hyungwon was glad that he had Minhyuk as a best friend. Yeah he could be overbearing sometimes but all in all he was the person who Hyungwon could call his brother. He decided he would ask him for ideas. Pity he wasn't available last night when he ended up calling Hoseok instead.

“So you seem less dead now, did you figure something out?” Minhyuk asked him as Hyungwon put on his bathrobe. “Yeah actually IM reached out to me just now and said he wants to collab. I'm hella glad I didn't reach out first.” He walked over to the couch where Minhyuk was waiting at. “Of course, knowing your awkward ass would probably scare him off.” “ugh shut up, I know.”

He face planted on Minhyuk’s lap. “Ok so what do you want, you only act cuddly with me when you want something.” “No I don't, I'm always cuddly with you." Hyungwon shoots a disgustingly sweet smile at him. “Yeah sure, ok.” Minhyuk knows him well and this is why he's his best friend.

“ok so I got news but first pass me the controller fam.” Minhyuk hands him the controller as he plays with his hair. “alright so what happened?”

“well so we're going to do a collaboration to try to calm the fans down. Hopefully. But it got me thinking, if he appears on my channel and we do a dance then he could be dragged for not being a dancer by my fans. And if I appear on his channel then I could be attacked bc I don't do song covers you get me?”

“Mhm, yeah. I get you. His fans and your fans would find a way in any interaction to fuel the fire because you both specialize in different things. Yeah I get what you're saying if that's what you mean.” Minhyuk nodded along and gave his input as he took another control to play the game on the screen with Hyungwon.

“Yeah so what kind of collab can we do?”

“Well,” Hyungwon sat up next to Minhyuk as they both concentrated on the game. “I mean why not do something that has nothing to do with your main channel? Do a vlog together or something. Play a game?? Dude you know fortnite is what you guys should do, I'll lend you my studio to record that.” Minhyuk beamed at him.

“uh yeah, thanks fam. Totally not what I was expecting but I think that could be it.” Hyungwon smiled back at his friend.

“by the way Wonnie, I got something to ask.” Minhyuk paused the game and turned to look at Hyungwon. Well this turned serious real quick.

“so I was wondering if I could move in with you? “huh? Yeah go ahead, it's only me in here anyways.” Hyungwon easily responded. He didn't know why Minhyuk was making a big deal of it and acting like it was a serious decision to make.

“alright, I just want to let you know why I'm doing this. I don't want you to think it's because I'm broke because I'm totally not broke and can take care of myself thank you very much.” Hyungwon nodded confused.

“Don't think I haven't noticed because I certainly have and I see that your loneliness is creeping in once again and I’m moving in here because I love you like family and it hurts me seeing you like this and not do anything about it. So if you won't do anything I will and that's final. Also it was about time you washed up.” Minhyuk looked at him in the eye. No matter how much Hyungwon said it wasn't a big deal Minhyuk knew better and knew that Hyungwon just didn't know how to reach out for help. Which was why he always took the first step in this friendship.

Being the son of wealthy and successful professors Hyungwon was blessed with parents who supported him no matter what and bought him a house to live in Seoul and pursue his YouTube career. However as they were professors, always busy, and Hyungwon an only child, he was often left alone with baby sitters and tutors when he was little at home and not at school. Thus resulted in being lonely at an early age. It wasn't until high school that he met Minhyuk and the other ended up sticking with him that he started to feel less lonely. Unfortunately loneliness was some thing that he had lived with all his life and hard to get out of, not to mention the depression that was triggered when it became too much.

Not that he had bad parents, because they worried about him very much, but he just didn't want to be on medication. Both his parents and Minhyuk respected that and tried their best to help him in the ways they could.

Hyungwon smiled at his friend. Not a playful smile like before but a sincere one, telling Minhyuk that he really appreciated what he's done for him. “Bummer that I can't ever get past your sadness radar.” He joked as he got up and headed for his bedroom. Minhyuk followed laughing and they both slept cuddled together, something they often did when either of them needed that comforting hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So loneliness is a part of Hyungwon that he has accepted. Not to be deep or anything but some of us deal with things like this by accepting it as a part of yourself and that's the way Hyungwon has decided to deal with it.
> 
> Don't worry tho, this isn't gonna be too deep as the story will be focusing on Hyungwon and Changkyun's little fanwar and how they come to resolve it along with how their relationship progresses. 
> 
> Well I don't wanna say too much or else what's the point of reading the story right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a small world huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read so there's probably many typos here and there :D 
> 
> Sorry I'll get to editing it later

After the agreement they had come to the night before, Hyungwon and Minhyuk were currently in Minhyuk’s apartment with the intention of starting to pack up. That however was stalled when they got sidetracked as they were going to pack his main PC. Minhyuk had left the system on sleep mode and when they picked up the mouse overwatch was lit on the screen. Apparently the game was left on and once they closed and opened it again they started to play, each taking turns on it.

 

“I really think you guys should play a game on your vlog channel.”  Minhyuk went out of the way after his turn. “Honestly! This is so fun how can gaming ever go wrong?” Hyungwon replied back with a grin on his face. “No idea, of either of you get attacked for this then Idk how else to calm them down.”

 

They ended up playing for hours losing track of time. It was lunch time by the time they decided to stop only because of their hunger. They had been here since 8 in the morning and only managed to pack up Minhyuk’s equipment besides what had caused them to be distracted.

 

“Wonnie what do you wanna eat?”

“Chicken is fine Min,” Hyungwon decided to start packing up the PC they had been playing on as Minhyuk took care of the food. “Get us some cola to go with it as well!” “yes sir!”

 

Their food arrived and as soon as it was set down the two men dove right into it. This is why they should've eaten breakfast in the morning. “wow this chicken is great!” Hyungwon munched on a wing. “I know right! There's also one of these near your place, even though this one isn't that far either.” Minhyuk replied with a sip of soda. “To be honest,” Hyungwon looked at Minhyuk, “ I'm kinda glad you're moving in with me.” Minhyuk looked a bit taken aback “Really? Why's that?” “Well it's just that after you we're gone for awhile due to your family trip I was starting to miss you.” Hyungwon looked away shyly.

 

Although Hyungwon tended to act annoyed with him often, his random moments of showing his feelings were cute to Minhyuk. These moments didn't last long so Minhyuk took what he could get and immediately squished his cheeks. “Aigoo, you could've come along you dummy! You know my parents love you.” “But I didn't want to butt in with your family time.” Hyungwon replied. Minhyuk has tried to get him to come along to family events with him and his family but Hyungwon would always insist that he shouldn't. “When will you ask your parents to spend some time together?” “I don't know… they've been busy and they've done enough for me already I don't want to bother them.” Hyungwon smiled at his friend telling him not to worry.

 

Minhyuk sighed and stood up. “Well let's finish up this packing!” he clapped. “The sooner we get done the sooner we can move all this to your house and have fun!” He motioned to the whole apartment which was currently a mess. “You say it like it wasn't your fault we got distracted!” Hyungwon jumped up to slap Minhyuk.”Hey! You joined in on playing too so don't act like it's all on me!” They both burst into laughter and got going on their task at hand.

  
  


“Well we've packed everything up…”

“yep…”

“How are we gonna move everything?”

“whoops, we didn't think of this thoroughly did we?”

“Minhyuk, you know we both have noodle arms and can't lift anything… why did you not call for extra help?”

“Hey hey hey, is it my fault you lack strength?”

“No but is it my fault you do?”

“Fuck off Wonnie you're no better than me, let me just call Hyunwoo.”

  
  


_Ding dong_

 

 _“_ IS THAT HYUNWOO?!!”

“IT'S ME YES!”

 

“OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!”

 

“Alright can both of you calm down? Are we putting these boxes in Hyungwon’s car?”

“ _We?_ No no, _you_ are putting half of these in my car and the other half in Hyungwon’s.” Minhyuk clapped Hyunwoo’s back with a smile on his face. “Put whatever doesn't fit in yours.” Hyungwon patted his shoulder as he passed by motioning Hyunwoo towards the boxes.

 

“You thought we'd do the work by ourselves Minhyuk,” Kihyun entered the door with an angelic smile that shouldn't even be intimidating but yet it was. Minhyuk let a scream out from the sight of said man. “WHY ARE YOU HERE GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK???!!!” “I was over at Kihyun’s and dragged him and Changkyun over as well.” Hyunwoo states like he had not just invited Satan over. “Who's Kihyun? Who's Changkyun?” Hyungwon peeked out of kitchen where he was heating up some leftover chicken. “Me bitch, I’m Kihyun and you are?” “umm, I'm Hyungwon?”

 

“Oof! Can you guys not forget me in the car?? I got lost on my way because I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I'M AT!” Changkyun had stumbled in the apartment looking lost and out of breath, probably from running around looking for the apartment. “Oh I forgot to tell you where we were going.” Hyunwoo turned to laugh at him.

 

“Oh?” Hyungwon and Changkyun locked eyes both surprised.

 

“YOU'RE IM!” “YOU'RE H.ONE!”

 

“WOW, what a small world we live in.” Minhyuk looked at everyone in the room surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I shouldn't make promises but here's the 4th chapter although a bit short. 
> 
> On another note-  
> HAVE YOU GUYS WATCHED THE NEW SEASON OF MONSTA X RAY?!  
> ITS ONLY BEEN THE FIRST EPISODE BUT IT ALREADY HAS ME WHEEZING!  
> my non existent abs were hurting that i probably ended up forming some because that was an intense ab workout.  
> I couldn't breathe and ended up almost choking on my food. Watching this while eating was a bad idea.


End file.
